


Lämpölaajenemista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric is dead, Cedric on kuollut, Crack, Humor, Kinda?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seksiä, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Suomi | Finnish, ehkä?, huumoria, kyseenalainen suostumus, pöljää huumoria, tavallaan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Cedric oli yhä niin komea kuin eläessään, mutta ei tämä ollut ehtinytkään olla kuolleena montaa päivää.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley





	Lämpölaajenemista

**Author's Note:**

> Ficin idea lähti liikkeelle, kun pallottelin fysiikkatermejä Pallan kanssa (otsikko), mutta laajeni kuin huomaamatta luettuani PotterWikistä Cedric Diggorysta seuraavaa: _In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Cedric does die in the graveyard, but his father rebuilds him with instructions from Dumbledore meaning that he does not die in the game._ Ficci jäi jumittamaan heti ekan sivun jälkeen, kunnes pari vuotta myöhemmin eli 2013 tuli FiFin Sanoitussinko-haaste ja siitä koppaamani lyriikat Miljoonasade - Olkinainen. Avot: uusi inspiraatio!
> 
> Varoitus: Ruumiiseen sekaantumista! ...tavallaan...
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Percy selvitteli johtoja hyräillen itsekseen. Elektrodit oli jo asennettu ja loitsu opeteltu sekä etu- että takaperin, enää tarvitsi vain kytkeä sähköt. Niin, ja eristää johdot antiloitsuvuorauksella.

Hän vilkaisi vihreän lakanan alla lepäävää ruumista ja hymyili. Pian, aivan pian hän saisi takaisin ainoan ihmisen, joka oli koskaan ymmärtänyt häntä.

_Cedricin saippuainen vartalo kietoutui lämpimässä vedessä Percyn ympärille._

_"Lämpölaajeneminen", Cedric sanoi ja liu'utti kättään pitkin Percyn vatsaa. "Kun, aah, esine kitkan ansiosta lämpenee..." Cedric veti Percyltä käteen. "Se laajenee. Fysikaalinen fakta."_

_Teoria kiinnosti Percyä, mutta käytäntö tuntui niin paljon paremmalta, että hän joutui hakemaan tukea altaan reunalta. Hän hamusi toisella kädellään Cedricin märkiä hiuksia. Jokin kova tökki hänen takareittään._

_"Vähemmän puhetta ja enemmän toimintaa", Percy puuskahti, ja Cedric nauroi ihastuttavaa, kuplivaa nauruaan, jota Percy jäi aina kuuntelemaan lumoutuneena. Siis silloin kun ei ollut laukeamaisillaan tämän käteen._

_"Käskystä", Cedric kuiskasi ja työnsi sormensa Percyn pakaroiden väliin._

Percyn kiveksiä kivisti, ja hän suoritti loput valmistelut niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Vihdoin hän asteli laverille ja nykäisi lakanan pois liikkumattoman hahmon yltä. Hän katseli hetken marmorinvalkeaa ruumista. Cedric oli yhä niin komea kuin eläessään, mutta ei tämä ollut ehtinytkään olla kuolleena montaa päivää. Ja nyt, kaikkien niiden säilöntäloitsujen ansioista, jotka Percy oli rakastajansa ruumiiseen langettanut, tämä säilyisi vaikka ikuisesti juuri tuollaisena, täydellisenä.

Aggregaatti hyrähti käyntiin, ja Percy tarttui taikasauvaansa. Hän väänsi kytkintä, ja kun Cedricin ruumis alkoi krampata voimakkaan virran vaikutuksesta, hän lausui loitsun.

Keltainen kipinäkuuro kasaantui valopalloksi, joka säteili, laajeni ja supistui muuttuen lopulta valkoiseksi, sykähteleväksi _joksikin_ , joka singahti Cedricin suuhun tämän vetäessä henkeä ensimmäisen kerran päiväkausiin.

Ilma säkenöi ja nosti Percyn hiukset pystyyn. Hän tuijotti ja odotti, kunnes lopultakin Cedric avasi silmänsä ja nousi istumaan.

Valtava helpotuksen hyöky oli kaataa Percyn. Hän tiputti taikasauvansa lattialle ja syöksähti kietomaan käsivartensa henkiin herätetyn rakastettunsa ympärille.

"Cedric..."

Cedricin iho oli lämpimämpi kuin ennen sähköpurkausta, mutta hän ei vastannut Percyn eleeseen lainkaan. Percy vetäytyi hieman taemmas ja katsoi syvälle harmaisiin silmiin.

"Cedric?"

"Percy."

Sana sanottiin vailla tunteita. Kuulosti siltä, kuin Cedric olisi kommentoinut päivän säätä. Percy nosti kätensä Cedricin poskelle ja pyyhkäisi sileitä leukaperiä. Ei tietoakaan sängestä, jonka hän oli vielä hetki sitten nähnyt Cedricin kuolleella, kylmällä poskella. Ei ryppyjä silmäkulmissa.

Percyn analyyttinen mieli pani merkille eroja entiseen Cedriciin samalla, kun hän yritti kuumeisesti pohtia, oliko tehnyt loitsussa virheen. Ei, se ei ollut mahdollista. Hän ei tehnyt virheitä. Loitsu oli ollut täydellinen, generaattorin luoma sähkövirta juuri oikeansuuruinen. Vian täytyi olla Cedricissä.

"Millainen olo sinulla on?" Percy kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"En ymmärrä kysymystä", Cedric sanoi oitis samalla ilmeettömällä äänellä.

"Tuntuuko sinusta jotenkin oudolta?" Percy yritti uudelleen.

"En ymmärrä kysymystä."

Percy jäysti alahuultaan ja mietti ankarasti. Ehkä Cedric osaisi vastata vain yksinkertaisiin kysymyksiin. Kuka tiesi, miten paljon hänen ylivoimaiset aivonsa olivat ehtineet rappeutua niiden kurjien päivien aikana, jolloin Percy ei ollut vielä ennättänyt häntä pelastamaan.

"Mikä minun nimeni on?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Ja mikä sinun nimesi on?" Percy kysyi.

"Cedric Diggory."

"Hyvä. Perusasiat on hallussa", Percy kommentoi väliin. Hän vilkuili Cedriciä kiireestä kantapäähän ja päätyi lopulta tuijottamaan valkeaa, leveää rintaa sekä paljaita, lihaksikkaita reisiä. Niiden väliäkin.

"Cedric", Percy kysyi mietteliäänä. "Toimiiko sinun sydämesi?"

"Kyllä."

"Eli veresi kiertää?"

"Ei."

Percy tuijotti hölmistyneenä komeita kasvoja. "Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Sydämeni on täysin toimintakykyinen, mutta se ei pumppaa verta."

"Miksei?" Percy kysyi ennen kuin ennätti nielaista sanansa. Sitten hän muistutti itseään, että hänellä oli kyllä rajoittamaton määrä kysymyksiä ilman kolikoitakin ja ettei niitä tarvinnut laskea.

"Siihen ei ole tarvetta."

Percy nuolaisi huuliaan. Kyllähän hän oli kaivannut henkeviä keskusteluitakin, mutta ennen kaikkea hän oli kaivannut seksiä. Kuikelolla toimistohiirellä ei ollut juuri vientiä edes velhoyhteiskunnassa, ja homous vaikeutti asioita entisestään.

"Toimiiko sinun, eh, peniksesi?" Percy kysyi ja punastui. Sitten hän soimasi itseään punastumisesta.

"Toimii."

Percy ei uskonut Cedricin sanoja vaan katseli nyt sydämensä kyllyydestä edellä mainittua elintä. Cedric oli yhtä täydellinen kuin ennenkin, ja Percy ojensi sormensa silittämään täydellisyyttä. Se nytkähti hieman kosketukselle, mutta ei tehnyt mitään muuta. Ei vaikka Percy otti sen nyrkkiinsä ja pumppasi pari kertaa ihan vain varmistaakseen asian.

"Miksei se seiso?" hän kysyi Cedriciltä.

"Haluaisitko, että se seisoisi?" Cedric vastasi kysymykseen. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko hämmentävän kymmenminuuttisen aikana Cedricin ilme muuttui: hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat hivenen ja hän vaikutti kaiken ilmeettömyyden jälkeen järjettömän kiinnostuneelta vastauksesta kysymykseensä.

"Öh, kyllä. Ehdottomasti", Percy takelteli. Samassa hänen nyrkissään ollut veltto lirpake alkoi paisua ja kovettua ja lämmetä. Se tuntui olevan tarttuvaa, sillä Percyn housuissa tapahtui aivan vastaava ilmiö. "Öh, Cedric? Muistatko, mitä me teimme valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa viikko sitten?"

Cedric nyökkäsi.

"Haluaisin, että tekisit sen taas. Täällä."

Ja kun Cedricin viilennyt käsi liukui Percyn vatsaa alemmas, avasi housunnapin ja jatkoi matkaansa, Percy ähkäisi äänekkäästi. Loitsu ei ollut ehkä täydellinen, mutta se riittäisi. He keksisivät keinon olla yhdessä, kuolemasta viis. Öisin Cedric olisi Percyn ja vain Percyn ja päivisin hänet voisi peittää liinalla — eipähän edes peittyisi niin helposti pölyyn.


End file.
